Dance To A Love
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Serena tries to be a dedicated ballet dancer. But her eating habbits seem to draw attention to people. Particualy one person. Im fonaly done. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
This is basically my very first ever sailor moon fic. I started another one and found that is was just to common a subject that other authors used.So I  
Thought that i would do this. I hope you will enjoy. I will try and post new chapters like every other day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Serena your not concentrating, you need to show more feeling and keep your head high."  
  
" Yes Madame Vonch"  
  
Hi im serena, im 14 years old. Im a ballet dancer, I go to Cross Roads High School. And You won't believe my life. One day a cat comes and bassicaly says that   
im this super hero named sailor moon. At first i was shockd that the cat could actually talk. Then i caught on to the super hero part. I transform into her  
if i hold up my brouch and say "Moon Prisim Power". Isn't that totaly awesome. I get to wear this mini skirt and this top that matches. Its so cool. But being  
a super hero is not all its cracked up to be. First other people are dependant on you. I mean people are putting there trust in me. Klutzy, irresponsible me.  
And the work gets to you very easily. I mean fighting monsters and kicking there butt 1 day can be very exhilerating. But it just gets so tiresome after a  
while. You need a break. Well welcome to my life and i hope you enjoy.  
  
"Serena your not trying what so ever, have you been exercsing. You havent been pigging out again. You need to go back on a diet".  
  
"But Madame Vonch, i am on a diet".  
  
"Well its not working, you eat way to much".  
  
"Yes Mrs.Vonch".  
  
"Now practice is over, girls go get undressed. I would like to have a word alone with serena".  
  
" Yes Madame Vonch". They all said in unison sounding like robots.  
  
"Now serena you have the talent to take ballet all the way to the top. With your talent they might even consider making it apart of the olympics, but i just  
dont feel that you are putting your heart into this".  
  
"But i do practice every day, and ive been eating less. Eating so much less that some times when i eat i need to throw it up".  
  
"Now serena, let me give you a little diet tip. Do that, just throw it up. You can eat as much as you want and still be skinny. I used to do it in my youth  
and look where it where it has me now. Teaching beautiful talented students like your self. Just try it a while and i can gaurntee that you will like it. Oh  
and try and keep it a little under raps, some people have a problem with that kind of dieting".  
  
"Madame Vanch, i have put all my trust in you all these years, dont think that i will stop now".  
  
"Good sweet heart, come give me a hug". She has alays been like a second mother to me. I love her dearly."Your dismissed serena, and remeber after every thing  
you eat, push it back out". She gave me a smile and strated to clean up.  
  
Finally i can go down to the arcade and just relax. Oh there lita and mina  
  
"Hey you guys, whats up". I say running to go catch up to them  
  
"Hey serena, how was class".  
  
"Oh it was normal, im tired though. I hope we dont have to fight any monsters today, im just not in the mood".  
  
"Yea we were gonna go down to the arcade and see whats up, you in?  
  
"You know it".  
  
So we finaly make it down to the arcade and you already know whos there of course.  
  
"Hiya Meat Ball Head".  
  
"OH darien, if you dont call me by my name im going to hurt you. Say this with me SE-RE-NA. Is that to hared for you to do.  
  
"No, its just more fun to wacth you get mad Meaty balls".  
  
"Andrew the faster that you get me my milk shake, the quicker ill be able to pour it on his head. After i get a few sips".I say trying to make a joke of it   
all.  
  
"Sure serena will your be having the usual, chocolate". He said walking back thinking that he was correct".  
  
"No my usual from now on is gonna be a carrot and root cellary shake". Right at that moment you could hear a pin drop. Every one had there eyes on me. Looking  
at me an awe." What im just going on a diet".  
  
"Serena you dont need to go on a diet. Your not fat what so ever".  
  
Darien tried to look like he wasnt intrested. But he kept an ear open to see what was going on.  
  
"Serena im gonna have to agree with lita, you dont need to go on a diet". Andrew said sounding very concerned with what on earth would make her think she needed  
to diet.  
  
"You guys dont know what your talking about. I need to eat less any way, i ate like a pig". Darien was going to say something but decided he sould leave it  
to her frineds. He was studying to be a doctor, and he would just keep a close eye on her to make sure her dieting methods wernt to bad.  
  
He still could not tell why she would feel she needed to diet. I thought that she did ballet. They are skinny. I geuss i should just keep an eye on her as a   
friendly favor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
This chapter should be a little more intresting and longer i hope.lol. Enjoy.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mom why didn't your wake me up. Im gonna be sooo late. Miss Haruna is gonna get on my case again". She complained as she threw on her clothes.  
  
"Well honey you said you would be up in three minutes, so dont complian to me. Try and hurry so you can have something for breakfast". She yelled up to me.  
  
You would think she would learn not to listen to me after my past history of being late. Uh parents, they will never learn. So i race down stairs and my mom  
stops me and gives me some toast." Mom's im not hungry". She looks at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sweat heart please just eat the toast for strength, to mabey pass a test today.They say that if you eat breakfast it increases your chances of making a   
better performance".  
  
"Ok mom you dont have to beg me. But i have to go im gonna be really late, buh byes". I said as i raced out the door. With just my luck i run right into   
someone right befor im like a block away from my school. I already knew who it was." I dont have time darien, just say your insults now". I say because im  
gone and am not gonna be able to hear him.  
  
" Alright meaty chunks". He says yelling it loud enough for me to hear him any way. Then i pass a store and look at me reflection in the window. I stop and  
then make it finale that i need to loose the weight. Im so fat, but then i start to run for school some more.  
  
Later That Day  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Man i know that i have a death wish with Miss Haruna. That women has made it her personel buisness to make my life a living HELL. Any way i think im gonna go  
home and exercise. If this new diet is gonna work i need to exercise. Alot more then just ballet.  
  
"Hey sarena". Cried amy from behind me. I turned around smiled and waved.  
  
"Whats up ames".  
  
"Actually, the girls were gonna go over to rei's to study. We couldnt reach you. So are you going to come".  
  
"Sorry ami. I was going to go work out at home. I need to shed a few pounds". Ami looked a little worried and suprised." Oh its no biggy ami i have to loose  
some weight if i want to fit one of the costumes in ballet". I lied but i hate when people worry about me. It makes me feel like a child who cant take of my  
self.  
  
"Oh, well just dont work to hard. Alright". She said with a smile.". So i'll talk to ya later. And i will tell the girls your not coming. See ya".  
  
"Bye ames. See ya". I was in such a good mood. I know i can loose the weight. Then Madame Vonch wont be able to say any thing to me because i will be perfect  
and pretty and graceful. And then i will be.OOOFF.  
  
"Hey meat ball head, you really need to wacth where your going. You could really hurt some one one of these days".  
  
"Darien, sorry i havent any time to argue. I need to go work out, and your not apart of that schedule so go away". I say as im picking my self up and dusting  
off.  
  
"Sure thing meat ball head".  
  
"Oooh he makes me so mad". Any way, what was i thinking about before the idiot extreme showed up. Oh yea im gonna be glamourouse, and famous an be world loved.  
Hope fully. Finaly im home.  
  
"Mom im home".  
  
"Sweet heart did you have a good day".  
  
"Miss Haruna, gave me after school detention again. You would think she would get tired of staying after school with me. But she loves to see me unhappy".  
  
"Well sweet heart you have to try a little harder. Then she wont push you as much".  
  
"Yea well im gonna go work out for a while".  
  
"Honey are you ok. You dont like to work out".  
  
"Yea mom. Oh can you make a big dinner. Im super starved".  
  
"Ok just dont work to hard. Dinner will be ready in two hours".  
  
"Thanks mom".  
  
Man i need to think up a schedule. First 200 sit ups. 100 push ups. 200 mountain climbers.um. I hope im not over doing this. And i can run for an hour before  
school. And change at school and be on time. That will work. And i cant forget the most important part, the eating. So lets get started.  
  
"Serena what are you doing:  
  
"Oh hi luna. Im just working out. I need to loose some weight for ballet".  
  
"Oh well mabey this will make your performance as sailor moon better".  
  
"Gee, thanks alot luna. You gotta go, i need to start". I say as i scoot her out the door.  
  
  
  
2 Hour's later  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Sweet heart dinners ready". My mom called.   
  
I was layed spralled out on the floor. Exhausted." I have never worked that hard in my entire life. I dont think  
that i can make it down stairs. Let alone eat." Mom could you bring it up here, im gonna take a long bath and then go to bed".  
  
"Ok sweety, ill be right up. Just go ahead and get in the bath".  
  
"K mom."  
  
I get in the bath, and then i just sit and think about evrything in my life. From being sailor moon to get bad grades. Eventually i fell asleep.   
  
The next thing i know lunas wakeing me up."Serena, havent you heard your communicator. The scouts have been trying to get in contact you for over 30 minutes.  
Are you ok, you dont look to well".  
  
"Yea luna im fine. Lets just get this over with. I want to get some sleep. Im exhausted. Moon Prisim Power." Its always good to transfrom, while you transform  
it sort of gives you a boost of energy. Which is exactly what i need right now.  
  
Me and luna finaly made it to the battle scene. Since i wasnt there every one was fighting even tuxedo mask."Sorry im late guys. Im really sorry".  
  
"Sailor moon just hurry up and finish this thing so we can yell at you later". Screamed Sailor mars.  
  
"Alrighty hold your horses. Moon Tiara Action". The monster was cut in half and dusted." Dusted, just like always".  
  
"Good job being late Sailor Moon. Your so self centered. How could you not think of us. Tuxedo mask even had to come out of the shadows to help us".  
  
" You guys im really sorry i didnt mean to". I got cut off by tuxedo mask who stuck around to say this to me.  
  
" Sailor moon you really did screw up this time. I dont know who you are when your not in this disguse, but i cant even see a better person then you are now.  
  
"Tuxedo mask how could you say that about me. You dont even know me. I can understand sailor mars. But you, you save me all the time. How could harsh words  
like that come from you".  
  
"This is why i dont get involved. And why i dont like to stay afterwards. Things like this might interfear with our fighting. So im sorry and im gonna go now.  
  
He left, and i just stood there in complete shock."How could he say those things about me. Hes not even sorry. Its because im fat". Every one had left and i was  
talking to my self. Im gonna prove to them i can be a better person. Im gonna prove it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
  
Im am hoping that this chapter will get in to more detail. But there wil be one point when your looking at one time then it says like 2 weeks later. Or a month  
So im just saying so you know. Enjoy  
  
  
Chapter 3  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oh there goes my alarm. I get in the shower and put on some jogging clothes. Then i place my school uniform in my back pack. So i head out. I actually see my  
dad this moring. He is always gone by the time i get up."Hey dad".  
  
"Sweet heart why are you up so early".  
  
"Oh im just going out to jog for a while before school". He looks at me puzzled like he has never seen me before in his entire life." What dad, im just trying  
to get a little buff, and slimer".  
  
"Sweetheart you dont have to work out, you are perfectly fine". It looks like a thought struck his mind." Oh yea hunny dont forget ballet today, your teacher  
called the other day to say that you had an extra practice today. Look i have to run, but it was nice to have some one to talk to this morning for a change".  
  
"Ok dad bye", I sit down and pop some waffles in the toaster and get some milk from the fridge. I pour a big glass. Then my waffles are done. My mom walks down as  
im getting the waffles. She yawns then looks at me.  
  
"Serena what on earth are you doing up. Shouldnt you be asleep for another 1 and half".  
  
"Yea but i just though that a new cycle was in need. Im gonna eat then leave".  
  
"Then that will at least give an hour and some time before school. What on earth are you going to do with all that extra time".  
  
"Im just going to jog around for a while. I have my school uniform in my back pack so i can change at school". I started to eat then i excused my self from  
the table to go use the bath room.  
  
It always feels weird the first few times that i throw up, but i get used to it.  
  
This time isnt any diffrent, now that im a pro. So i brush my teeth and then walk out the bath room.  
  
My mom asks if im fine i say i gotta go then i race out the door and start to run.  
  
Man im starting to get a little tired, mabey i should stop. But then all these memorys of people basicaly saying i need to change start to flood threw my mind.  
No, i'm gonna do this. I have what it takes. So i start again. I was jogging for another 50 minutes before i checked my wacth and then decided i need to head  
to school. I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep for a whole day. But there was school.   
  
Im walking then i bump right into someone. I was a little dizzy. So when i fell i didnt pick my slef up at first. I had a dizzy veiw then i saw that darien was  
standing right in fron of me.  
  
"Man meat ball head didnt you take my advice from the other day". I didnt register what he said cause i was still a bit dizzy." Hey are you ok meat ball head".  
  
"Yes darien im perfectly fine. Im on my way and if you would be so kind as to call me by my given name at birth which is sarena".  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Are you sure your ok" ?  
  
"Yea darien". I say sort of weak and out of it. The sad thing being the day is just starting."Well i have to go, im gonna try and be early today. See ya". I  
say as i walk away. I could feel his intense blue eyes wacthing me as i walk away. Some times i just dont understand him.  
  
Man i hope she is alright, i dont want her to do any thing weird with her dieting. She is so beautiful. Why cant she see that for her self. Wait! What on earth  
am i thinking. This is clumsy irresponsible meat ball head we're talking about. Man i really have to wacth my self.  
  
At School  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey serena, how are you. You look awfull, no offense.  
  
"Thanks lita. Im just tired. I have got this new plan im trying to work with. And im just getting used to it. Im fine so dont worry".  
  
"Yall Miss Haruna has been trying to get our attention. I think we should calm down and quiet down too".  
  
"K ames". Me and lita both say.  
  
"Alright class, its time to turn in our home work. Im coming around". She gets to me and puts down a little detention slip. I rip it up right in here face.  
  
"Usagi what on earth do you think that your doing. That will give you 2 days of detention". Then she gasps as i hand her my home work. She looks at the paper  
like it has acid on it."Miss Haruna, i believe it looks as if your refusing my home work. Is this so"? I was waiting for ever to see that look on her face.   
Finaly i would be able to get out of school the normal time like every one else.  
  
Finaly the day passed. It was kind of slow but still it passed. I got threw lunch without any one questioning my going to the bath room.  
  
So i decided that i would go reward my slef with some food at the arcade. So i finaly make it there after what seems to take hours to walk there. I prop my self  
right in front of andrew and order some food.  
  
"Hows it going serena".  
  
"Oh im fine, how about you".  
  
"Im good, rita's coming back from egypt to visit for a while before she goes back to do some more research on some artifacts".  
  
" Oh thats cool".  
  
"So what will ya have".  
  
"Um i thnk i would like to have a burger, fri, milkshake, and an order of chicken tenders". He looks dumbfounded.  
  
"Man sere are you depressed, thats when you always load up".  
  
"No, but thanks for asking. Im just a bit hungyr today".  
  
"Ok, just making sure nothing is wrong with you. I'll be right back with your order".   
  
When he left darien came in." Well well well, i think i just saw some pigs flying cause here you are not in detention meat ball head".  
  
"Why dont you shut up dumb dumb. Im just trying to improve a little bit. Not for you or any one else. But my self".  
  
"Sorry ok meat ball head". Man she sure seems a little grocuhy. Mabey i should leave her alone. When andrew came back with all that food i would think there  
was in army in there consdering all the food he was carying. To 1 person, is what suprised me. My dear meat ball head. Wait when did she become my dear meat ball  
head. Man im loosing it.  
  
Started to eat like a starved pig, until i finished." If you will excuse me for a moment, there is something in my eye. I have to run to the ladies room".  
  
She came back out and then she said she had to run. Literaly she was running i think back to her home.  
  
I finaly made it back, i need to take such a long nap. But i have homework. Let me do that first. Then my exercise, dinner then ballet class. Thats when i can  
also shed some more pounds.  
  
  
Ballet Class  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Be a little more gracefull girls. Remember you are a feather, not a brick. Now do the last part again with more emotion. And remember he just broke your   
heart. You want the crowd to feel you hurt, not anger. Alright, thats enough you girls can get undressed. Serena if you could stay a while longer".  
  
"Yes madame vonch". I said as i was walking to her.  
  
"I just wanted to say that i want you to be the star of this up coming performance. I can see that you have been alot harder latly. And your looking better".  
  
"Madame vonch is it alright that i feel dizzy most of the time".  
  
"Dear that just means your doing it all right. Now go get undressed amd i'll drive you home".  
  
"No thats alright i think that ill jog. I brought some jogging clothes just in case i was in the mood".  
  
  
  
  
A month later........... 


	4. Chapter 4

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
Hopefully in this chapter i will be able to bring out the effect of what she has been secretly doing. And the consequences of her acts.Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
1 Month later...........  
  
"I'm home mom". Im starting to not be so happy with my choice in living. People are starting to get a little concerned. I hate when people are concerned with  
me. Im not a toddler any more.  
  
"Alright honey. I want you to come in and eat something".  
  
"Mom's im not hungry, but try and make a good dinner". I need to go study. My grades have improved alot since my change. Im right behind ami, and that is good  
considering that she is the top student at my school.  
  
Well we didnt get any math homework. Oh yea we did but ive already done it. Now i just have english, then my exerciseing. But before i could start, my   
communicator went off. I went to look at it and amy was on it.  
  
"Serena we have some monster activity down at the park. We need you pronto".  
  
"K ame, ill be ther in a few minutes, bye".  
  
I raced down the stairs and told my mom that i had to go out. And she got a little bit curious."Serena where are you off to"?  
  
Um think quick,"Um molly needes me, shes having a hard time with her new boy friend and needs me over pronto".  
  
"Ok darling. You can go".  
  
Im running down the street and i can hear the fight that im heading to. I go down a alley and transform. My uniform doesnt fit me as well. Its gotten alot  
more baggy. The sad thing is that its not like I can go to the store and get a smaller size. I have to look foolish in this thing. And in front of tuxedo  
mask too. So any way i finaly make it there. The monster is getting defeated prety well.  
  
"Sailor moon we need you to finish this thing off".  
  
"Alright sailor venus". So i get out my wand and then i get a little dizzy. I get a little unbalanced.  
  
"Sailor moon are you alright"? Sailor mercury asked.  
  
"Yea sorry, ok Moon Cepter Elimination". The thing is dusted and then all of the sudden i faint.  
  
"Oh my god, sailor moon. Sailor moon"! They all rush toward me, even tuxedo mask.  
  
"We need to call an amublance. Someone go get a pay phone quick". Tuxedo mask goes to call the ambulance. But when he gets back serena is in sailor moons place.  
  
Dariens POV  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oh my goodness, its serena! She detransformed. Its serena. I could hear the scouts talking."Guys one of us can detransform and ride with her to the hospital.  
Then the rest will detransform and catch up to where they are taking her. Ok. Rei i think that she would want you to ride with her". Ami said.  
  
Tuxedo mask was putting every thing together, then he had it. He knew who they were.  
  
"I dont know, what if im not strong enough for her". She looked a little unsure.  
  
"Rei if any one of us could be strong for her. Its you. Now you have to detransform now if your gonna go with her".  
  
"Ok". She detransformed and rei was standing there."Serena, you have to wake up now. Please". Tears started to roll down her face. She put serenas head in her  
lap and just started to rock her until the ambulance got there. The other scouts had already left. And so had I. I wanted to go to the hospital, but that would  
look weird considering that she hates me. So i follow mina to where she is detransfroming in an alley. Then she detransforms and turns around to see me   
detransforming. She looks shocked, i mean who wouldnt. I am still shocked to this day thAT IM TUXEDO MASK.  
  
"Darien, your.....your". I cut her off.  
  
"No time mina, where are they taking serena. We need to get there".  
  
"Is it, Japan medical center".(AN: I just made that up. I hope it sounds real enough for you readers.)She shakes her head yes because she is still shocked. I  
grab her hand and we start to run toward the hospital. As we are running all sort of bad things that could be wrong with her start to run threw my mind. Oh  
i should have protected her more, i wasnt good enough. As that last thought passed my mind we were at the hospital.  
  
Authors POV  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They ran threw the door, and there sat ami, lita, rei, as darien expexted. They looked suprised when they saw him and mina walk threw the doors together.  
  
Mina was the first to speak,"Have they said any thing yet".  
  
"No, they havent. But i have been worried about her for a few weeks now. You guys have all noticed that she has lost a whole lot of weight recently, in a small  
amount of time. And she studys more then i do. And she just hasnt been her self lately. Im just so worried. If it is something that was very obvious, i dont   
know how i will ever forgive my self".  
  
"Its not your fault amy". Darien said.  
  
"By the way why are you here"? All of them turned there heads to face him looking very curious.  
  
"Guys, you wont believe this. He's....... Tuxedo Mask". There conversation had gotten queit considering that they were in a public place.  
  
"Your kidding right"? Asked lita."How is he tuxedo mask? Ok, if your our cape boy then there wasnt any one around the fight today, what happend"?  
  
"He doesnt need to answer that cause i saw him detransform right in front of me, ok".  
  
"He did? Oh sorry, im just a little tense because of serena".  
  
"Girls i have noticed serena being weird to". Darien said."Im not coming to any conclusions even though im studying to be a doctor. But have you noticed how much  
she exercises. She is always running, and the thing im most afraid of is that she goes to the bathroom after every thing she eats".  
  
"No, your worng. Serena would never do that. Shes not that dumb. We have learned about that in school, she knows what it does to you. She would never". Mina stoped  
short of her sentence and started to cry. Lita went over to where she was sitting, and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Even though its really hard to imagine, i think im going to have to agree with darien". Amy said.  
  
"She looks alot more white. Her hair is starting to loose its color, and she is always sore. Those things happen if you dont get your needed nutrition. Oh  
why would she think that she would need to diet. Oh serena". Amy started to cry too. Then soon enough every on was crying, even rei who remained quiet throuh  
the whole disscusion. Darien just had his head in his hands. And was shaking his head.  
  
Then the doctor came through the doors where serena was taken. She cleared her thoat and then spoke."Hi, im doctor Altran. Your the group here for serena.   
well we have some news if you would be intrested in it". They all shook there heads yes wanting to know how there precious friend and leader was.  
  
"The most important thing that we took in to notice is that she doesnt have any nutrition". That made mina cry even harder." We have an HIV hooked up thats  
giving her some food. We have found that she doesnt have very much energy, and the thing that is making us concerned the most. We have found alot of what seems  
to be throw up in her throat. We are very concerned, that she might be making her self throw up".  
  
When the doctor said that the whole group gasped and mina put her knees to her chest and started to rock back and forth staring at the ground. She started to  
repeat," its not true, its not true, its not true, its not true". You could see the tears coming down her face. Darien who was trying to calm the group started to  
rub her back while she was rocking back and forth and then questioned." When can we see her"?   
  
"Im not sure if it is going to be any time soon, but you might want to try calling tomorrow morning".  
  
"Im just wondering". The silent rei said." When she does get out of here, whats going to happen to her. I mean does she get to go about her life the same way  
or do they have do to something to her".  
  
"They normally have one session with a Phsychitrist, to figure out what was happening. That normaly decides it. Then they go to court which is the finale word.  
The best thing you might want to do considering its late is go home and get some sleep. Oh does she have any parents".  
  
"Om my goodness her parents must be worried sick. Im going to go call them". Amy said, then walked away fast. She came back with tears in her face."They said  
they would be her shortly. Im going to go get some fresh air. Tell me if you hear any thing". Rei followed her out side.  
  
The Phone Call  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Ami hesitantly picked up the phone. She dialed the number slower but still had to push her self. Ok i can do this. Then the phone line picked up on the other end.  
"Hello". She didnt answer at first."Hello......hello, is there any one there".  
  
"Yes im here. This is amy".  
  
"Oh hi dear. Whats the matter you sound a nervous. Is there any thing wrong".  
  
"Im sorry. Serenas at the hospital. She fainted. Us girls saw her and brought her here at the hospital".  
  
"No your lying, she just went over mollys. She is gonna walk through that door any second".  
  
"Im so sorry". You could hear the sobs on the other end of the line."We are at the japan medical center,alright".  
  
"O...Ok. Thank you amy. We will be there as fast as we can". She said through a soft cry.  
  
Amy hung up the phone."Im so sorry". Then she walked back out to her friends. Then she announced that she would be going out side.  
  
  
  
Back To Present  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
All the sudden serenas family ran through the door, wanting to know every detail. Then amy and rei came up behind them. Waiting to hear the crys and the whole  
sad atmosphere. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
This chapter should be a little more intense. Now here secret is exposed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena was awake in bed. She had been at the hospital for a few days now. She had gotten a tone of cards and balloons in her room. Even with the beautiful  
things around her. She is really depressed, now that every one knows her sectret. Even when she gets out is going to be hard. Every one is going to have to  
wacth me like a im little kid.   
  
  
  
Serena  
*-*-*-*  
  
  
You wont believe who is sitting nxt to me right now. Darien, i know go figure. He has actually been coming every day. I have even gotten to know him a little  
bit better then his arrogant nromal self."Serena would you like any water or any food. You should really eat something". He said in a kind concerned voice.  
A voice i am a stranger to.  
  
"No darien, you cant get me to eat any thing ok. Neither can any one at this crock pot considerd a hospital".  
  
"Now you know that not eating is not gonna get you out of here any faster".  
  
"Why do you care any way darien. You hate me remember, so you can leave any time now". I just want to be alone for a while. I can see that look in his face.  
Like hes not going to bugde.  
  
"Serena, i have never hated you. I just always thought that you were so cute when you get mad. Its just adorable to me". Did i just say that, man i hope im  
not giving her any wrong thoughts. The look on serenas face was pleasant and suprised at the same time.  
  
"Darien thats really nice of you to say, but still you could have been a little nicer".  
  
"That doesnt mean i like you serena ok. Your just really cute when you get mad". That wasnt right either, how do i put this. I think i just upset her.  
  
"Its ok darien, i know that you wouldnt and couldnt like me ever. Im not intrested in you any way". She said through a smile. She was sort of disapointed  
that he had said that, but who cares any way this is cranky darien.  
  
"So you pop in a movie".  
  
"Darien?" He looked at me."Are you really tuxedo mask"?  
  
"Well...... yea. Im guessing the girls told you".  
  
"Yea, but darien if you really want to be my hero. PLease, please get me out of here".  
  
"Serena you know i cant do that. You need to get some help on how you can make your self better. Your sick".  
  
"No im not. Why does every one keep treating me like a kid. Im not im 14 years old. Im a teenager. I can take care of my self. I can stop when ever i freakin  
want. I dont need to be wacthed 24/7 alright. Im not a child. God get that through your thick skull".  
  
"Serena, do you want some time alone to think. I can back later if you want".  
  
"No im sorry. Im just frustrated". Then her friends came in.  
  
"Hey serena". All the girls chimed in at sorta the same time. With smiles across there faces.  
  
"Hi mina, ami, rei, lita. How is the out side world".  
  
"Dont worry girlfriend you'll be out there with us in no time". Always can count on mina to cheer me up.  
  
"So how have you guys been doing".  
  
Good, andrew said for us to say hi, and that he was going to be by later".  
  
"Ok, thats cool.Is rita gonna come too".  
  
"She never got here. The plane got cancled. So shes still down there".  
  
"Oh. That sucks".  
  
"Serena wacth your mouth". Amy said, sitting down behind some flowers.  
  
"So darien how have you been". Rei asked trying to get a little flirty. He brushed it off, as another desprate girl. He liked rei, he just doesnt like pushy  
girls. Rei definatly being one of them.  
  
"Im fine, just here to check on serena like every other day". He said smiling at me. He can be sooo nice some times.  
  
"Thats good". Mina said."Darien you seem to be a little more kind to serena lately.I'm not saying any thing, im just makeing an oberservation".  
  
"Oh i just feel so responsible for what hapend. I feel that i should stay with her to make sure shes ok".  
  
"So thats why your staying. So im like a chore to you. Thats all. Alright well this chore is done, and your can leave now. OK!" I looked him dead in the eye, not  
leaving out one bit of the hurt that just rushed through my body." Are you deaf, i said leave". He just looked at me speachless.  
  
"Serena he didnt mean it like that". Mina pleaded because its her fault the whole thing came up any way." Serena, its not his fault. He was". Darien cut her off.  
  
"Its ok mina. Ill go. But serena can i come by tomorrow. I still want to see you to make sure your ok". With her silence i just figured she didnt care, so i  
put the hospital visit down in my agenda.  
  
As he left all the girls said bye. Then they looked at serena like she was crazy.  
  
"I dont want to hear it".  
  
"Serena that was majorly harsh, you could have been a little bit more nice to the guy". Said rei who looked like she was going to errupt.  
  
"Your just saying that cause you like him rei".  
  
"Serena, im going to have to agree with rei. That was really mean. I think that you hurt his feelings". Mina said after rei.  
  
"I dont care its not like i asked him to come here, THEN, I totaly blow up in his face. And how would you feel if you fainted then wake up in a hospital bed  
with acrche enemy staring at you. Pretty freaky right. Why does he choose to be nice to me now".  
  
"Be cause we are all really worried about you serena, even arche enemys can show care for there enemy. He is just looking out for you".  
  
"Well I dont need it from any one, ok"!  
  
"Dont be so stuborn meat ball head. Mabey some people actually like him. That was just so harsh. Meats for brains".  
  
"Rei i dont need this". She said in an im about to cry voice."I really dont. If your gonna be mean to me then just leave. Im really NOT in the mood what so  
ever!. OK"!  
  
"Im sorry serena you know im just kidding with you. Dont you?  
  
"I dont know some times i know that i will and can always be dependant. I know you care though".  
  
"Good". Rei said while pulling her into a hug.  
  
Amy stood up then began" Serena i know this is the last thing you want to talk about. But the nurses said that we should talk to you about what you have been  
doing the last month or so".  
  
"Oh lord here it comes". She said through a tear filled voice.  
  
"Serena this is serious. We have to talk about why you would think that you would need to diet. And diet the way you chose to. I know this is probably a very  
sensitive subject. But they insisted that we talk to you about it. So do you want to just tell us whats wrong".  
  
"Im just....just so frustrated. Life has been really really getting to me".She said as a tear rolled down her face with others soon to follow.I just felt  
that i had no control over my life. Then i looked at everything i did. Mabey trying to find something that i could have control. My eating, i know none of  
you can deny that i eat like a horse. Especially you rei". She smiled through a teary face." But i still feel that nothing is ever going to be right again.  
Not for a while any way. And look at me here wasting the most important years of a teenage life".  
  
"Its not your fault serena. We all go through stress, you just chose to express yourself in a diffrent way. Mabey one that wasnt very good. But it does show   
that your human". Lita said, through her tears.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I dont know what on earth i would do if i didnt have friend's like you. I dont think i would do very well". Then they all went to the bed to  
have a warm group hug. Darien who had been listening through the door hugged himself wishing that he had such good friends. He had to go before they came out  
and learned of his eaves dropping. So he walked down the hallway slowey, finaly making his way to his car for a drive to think about things.  
  
A few days later serena was finaly allowed to go home. There everyone made sure that she was eating every meal every day and had snacks, and not up chucking it.  
Every one seemed to think that she was doing alright. She went back to being late, and they didnt let her exercise so that she could gain back some of her weight.  
But secretly she was extremly depressed. To let off some her depression should would cut her wrists. That would calm and excite her.  
  
Things in actuality were getting worse. No one had a clue. Darien and her had gone back to fighting, she got bad grades, and she was late alot more. So every  
on figured that she was fine.  
  
Until one rainy night serena knocked dariens apartment door soaking wet, and crying. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
Hi im glad that you readers are enjoying this. As for the ones that have a problem with my grammer and spelling. All i have to say is im doing my best considering  
that i dont have spell check or that grammer check thingy. It got deleted off my computer by mistake. So bare with my, i really am going over it. Sorry if its  
hard to read, ill check it very well from now on.K. Any way, this chapter will show the blossoming relationship between serena and darien. I think i have  
talked enough. So heres some more of dance to a love.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Knock,knock,knock. Darien walks over to his door wondering who on earth could possibly be at his door so late and with this horrible weather uninvited.When  
he gets to the door, he looks out his pep hole to see who it is first. No one's there so he opens the door to find serena curled up in a ball on the ground  
soaking wet from the rain, and crying."Oh my goodness serena, what are you doing here. Your soaking wet. Lets get you indside and dried off". So he picks up  
the small, wet, and crying blonde. He takes her to his bathroom, grabs a towel and goes in the bath room." Serena Im going to put your clothes in the drier,  
and get you some dry clothes.Ill be back in a second", he had some sweat pants and a T-shirt when he came back. She was shivering, with cold just sitting on  
his toilet looking into to space when he came back."Serena i need you to take off your clothes and put these on". She didnt respond, she just kept staring  
into space."Serena im gonna change you ok". So he took off her shirt, and then her bra. He dried her off then put his T-shirt on her. Of course he was being  
very perfesional about it considering that he was studying to become a doctor. Then he took off her pants and panties dried her off and put the sweats on her.  
  
He then proceeded to take her into his living room to lay her on his couch infront of his fire place. He layed her down and went to make some hott tea."Serena  
im going to go make some tea for you ok". She didnt respond, then a tear went down her check. Then Many more to follow. Darien had walked away before he saw  
her crying but when he got back he saw the tears just trailing like they would never stop. The weird thing being she had no facial expresion, or sobing  
sounds. Just plain crying."Serena, whats wrong sweet heart. What is it".  
  
She looked as if she were still staring into space when she answered him,"Its just so unfair". She said."Just so unfair".  
  
"Whats unfair"? Darien asked sitting next to her, very concernd.  
  
"I knew things were never going to be the same again, after i screwed up. People thought i was better. But i wasnt."She said starting to get more noticably  
upset.  
  
"But you were ok serena. You went back to your normal self. Funny, enlighting serena".  
  
"Well you want to know how alright i was darien? This is how", she said showing him her wrists. She then broke down into a crying sob. She put her knees to her  
chest and started to rock back and forth.  
  
"Oh serena, you should have told someone". He said as he put his arms around her small frame. Trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Darien, i just dont know why i couldnt be normal. Why did i have to be sailor moon, with so much responsiblilty. I HATE my self"! She said crying out in saddness.  
  
"Serena, NEVER say that. I dont ever want to hear you say that". He said pulling away from her a little bit to have some eye contact."Please serena, if not any  
one else please talk to me if your having any problems. I really want to be there for you so you can get back to being healthy again. We miss you so much". He said  
pulling her into another hug with a tear going down her face.   
  
They sat like that, just holding each other for about 20 minutes."Darien?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me. I thought you hated me".  
  
"I have NEVER hated you. You need to know that and believe it. In fact i really care about you. Before i met you there was nothing in my life. Nothing good to  
look foward to any way. Then one day your test paper hits me on the head and you walk into my life. I would have never really liked to admit it, but you were  
the one i always looked foward to seeing every day. Then to find out that your sailor moon too. That just overwhelmed me. The two women that i really liked  
being that same person".  
  
"You know, i never really hated you either. Although you could probably never tell with all the flying shoes that came your way."She said actually smiling a  
real smile i had not seen for a while. They were looking into each others eyes for a while, when darien bent his head down meeting his lips with hers for a small but   
enjoyable kiss."Where did that come from". She said as she got up." I need to get home. Its getting late, my mom is probably really worried.  
  
"Just call her and say your staying for the night. I can sleep on the couch. Its to late for you to walk home".  
  
"I dont know."She said finding her feet very intresting to look at."My dad will not very happy. But then i can just say im staying with a friend. You are a  
friend right?"  
  
"You know it." He said as he walked over to give her another hug."You can always count on me for friendship, and more if your ready for a relationship".  
  
"I just dont know about any thing right now, but i would like a friendship to start out with". She said looking up into his face unsure of his reaction.  
  
"Any thing for you serena". He said as he kissed her on the forhead."So do you want to call your mom now".  
  
Serena  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Yea". He lead me to his phone in the kitchen.I dialed my number. I was nervous, because i dont lie to my mom that much. But in a sense im not lying. I am staying  
with a friend. He just happens to be of the oppisite sex.The phone picks up.  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Hi mom".  
  
"Oh hi serena did you have a nice walk. Where are you now?"  
  
"Oh im over a friends house. Im gonna stay the night ok".  
  
"Alright honey. But can you be back tomorrow for supper?"  
  
"Sure mom, anything. Ill see you tomorrow. Bye luv yas".  
  
"Bye sweet heart, have fun."  
  
In a sense i was hoping she would say no, but then again i dont feel like being home."So i can stay."  
  
"Good. Do you want to wacth any movies, while i make up your bed."  
  
"Sure, what do you recomend?"  
  
"Um, what about pearl harbor?"  
  
"Aww im not in the mood for crying. Do you have any good comedys".  
  
"Yea, we have Shang Hi Noon, Blue streak, shrek." Serena cut him off.  
  
"Oh i love shrek, its so funny. And i really need a comedy right now, so lets go with the shrek."  
  
"Ok, my princess". He said smiling and bowing.  
  
"Why thank you my night in shining armor". She said giggling.  
  
About an hour passed and they were half way through the movie. Serena shared many laughs with darien through the movie, and got used to his arm being around  
her small waist. She started to put her head down on his shoulder, as he raised his hand to stroke her hair. They would look like a couple if any one saw them  
but they knew they were just innocent friends trying to have a nice time.Finaly the movie ended.  
  
"Serena do you want to go to sleep now."  
  
She shook her head yes.Looking like she didnt know where his room was he pointed toward his room."Darien.....I just wanted to say thank you. For  
everything. Your a true and dependable friend. And....and. Well thats its. Good night, and thanks."  
  
"Good night sere". He said as she closed the door to his room.  
  
He got his cover and pillow and got on the couch to try and get some sleep. About 2 hours later when he still couldnt sleep, he heard some footsteps coming  
from the direction of his room. He sat up and it was serena, only waering the T-shirt he gave her to wear. Which made it easy to see her long smooth legs.  
  
"Im sorry did i wake you darien".  
  
"No you didnt, i couldnt sleep."  
  
"Me neither. Actually im kind of scared to go to sleep. I just dont know what other bad stuff will happen."  
  
"So what do you need".  
  
"I'ya was actually wondering if.......you would. Um sleep with me".  
  
He looked really suprised."well.......I dont mind."  
  
"Ok good, cause its really wierd not sleeping in my room. Alright well ill be back in the room, when ever you come." She smiled and walked back into the room.  
  
Man i dont believe this. Nothing is gonna happen. Nothing is gonna happen. Nothing is gonna happen.We are just sleeping. So he walked into the room, with no  
shirt on. He walked slowly to the other side of the bed where serena was sleeping. Lifted the covers and got in. He was nervous, extremly nervous. But just as  
they had dozed off, they only went to sleep and did nothing more.  
  
The next mroning they woke up. Dariens arm was around her waist. And her fingers were in his hair, and there heads were close ebough to look like they had been  
kissing. Serena violently backed away and looked at darien who was sleeping next to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
Thanks for the few reviews that i have gotten. Im glad that some of you are enjoying this story, it is my first after all. I dont know where im exactly  
headed with this chapter. So you might want to look forward to a lot more chapters.  
Oh and if you would like to e-mail me here is my e-mail address. SuperChick1388@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 7  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena POV  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When i saw the position me and darien were in when i woke up, i freaked out. It seemed liked we had a party last night. I looked down to see if there were  
any stains in the bed. There wernt. Then darien stirred and woke up.  
  
"Hey sere, did you sleep well". With his hair all messy the way it was he looked like a little school boy, just adorable.  
  
"Yea i did." I said in a nervous voice. He had no shirt on. That just came to my realization, he had the best stomach i had ever seen. He was tan and he had  
a nice 6 pack.  
  
"You ok, you sound a little flushed".  
  
"Oh no, im fine really".  
  
"Serena, i know you dont want to talk about this but you really have to get some help".  
  
"Please darien, not now im not in the mood".  
  
"Then when are you going to be in the mood. You have to get some help, real help. Like at a facility".  
  
"NO. I will NOT be placed in a crazy house". She said as she dropped to her knees." I am normal and be treated such as".  
  
"Serena you have to get professional help. You need it to be happy again".  
  
"I am happy. And darien be my boyfriend. If im your girlfriend then how would it look for you to go see me in a crazy house".  
  
"Serena i dont want to date you just so you dont have to go to a help facility. I dont want to be an excuse".  
  
"Your not, i love. Please dont do this to me darien. I need you, and if i go then. Then, then ill be alone, and wont have you." She started to cry, louder   
then sobbing. Darein went over to comfort her. He just held her in his lap rocking back and forth.  
  
"Ssshhh, serena it will be alright. Its going to be alright honey.Ssshhh, just trust me. Things will be like it was before".  
  
"Darien, please dont let me go. Just hold me, just hold me".  
  
"Theres nothing in the world that would make me let go." It was really ealrie when she had woken up. So while he was holding her she fell asleep crying.  
  
Oh serena i just dont know whats going to happen. I just dont know. I just want everything to go back to normal. And for you to be happy again.  
  
Few Hours Later  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien had fallen asleep too. Serena was in his lap, her head rested on his chest and his head rested on her head.  
  
When darien awoke and relized what had happend. Serena was still sleeping, so he picked her up gently and placed her on his bed so he could get ready.  
  
He took a nice long shower, and dried off when he got out of the shower. He shaved and brushed his teeth, flosed and gargled with listeren.(AN: I dont know how  
you spell that so bare with me.) When he got out of the bath room he got some clothes and headed back into the bath room to dress.  
  
He went to the kitchen to make some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. After about 20 minutes serena walked into the room still in the t-shirt with her   
nose to the air. She was smelling all the delightful things darien had made.  
  
"Oh darien this smells wonderful. Is it almost ready".  
  
"Yea i just finished. Here come sit down". He pulled out the chair for her to sit in, and then got her a plate, fork, and glass. He got the plate again and  
then placed 2 pancakes, some eggs, and 3 strips of bacon on her plate. When he put it infront of her she inhalled deeply.  
  
"This smells absolutly devine. Im sure its going to taste better".  
  
"Go ahead try it.Oh yea i forgot the syrup. Ill be right back."  
  
He went to the cabinet and got some Aunt Jemimah syrup, and placed it right next to her plate.  
  
She got some eggs, and ate them. A look of delight came across her face. She swallowed them."Darien these are really good. Where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"I dunno, i geuss i just know how".  
  
"Thats cool, when ever i cook its a complete disater. Like if i wanted to reheat something in the stove it would catch on fire. Or popcorn and toast. Im just  
was not ment to cook food, but eat it".  
  
"Well i could teach you".I want so badly to talk to her about her problems but every time i do she ends up crying. I just need to tell her."Well serena you  
do know that when you go home you have to talk to your parents".  
  
She looked down."Yea i know". She said in a quiet, soft voice."  
  
"You know i will sit with you while you tell them. If you want".  
  
"Yes, darien. That would be great". She said with a big smile on her face. She finaly finished her food.  
  
"Hey can i take a shower, oh and are my clothes dry yet?"  
  
"Yes, and yes".  
  
"Alrighty then".  
  
"Ill go get a towel for you ok." Finally she was dressed and showerd.  
  
"So we have the rest of the day sere. What do you want to do."  
  
"Well we have until dinner time, so i dont really care".  
  
"How about we go to the mall, then a movie, lunch, and then a stroll through the park".  
  
"Well with that lay out dare i would think you had this planed."  
  
"Me? Nah im just creative." He said with a little smirk   
  
"Ok, so should we just leave."  
  
"Yep. Do you want to walk or drive".  
  
"Lets walk, its a really nice day out."  
  
"Alrighty, so lets get on our shoes, and go." She smiled and nodded.  
  
They were walking hand in hand. Not really noticing that there her fingers were laced. As they passed people they would smile thinking awe what a cute couple.  
  
"Hey serena we're here."  
  
"Finaly, i need some new things."  
  
He smiled down at her and then they walked in, they stoped holding hands when they got in. Dariens hand went straight to her waist. Serena felt it and blushed.  
But for some reason this felt so right, like they belonged together. That would be so cool but what are the chances, he probably has girls fawn all over him  
all the time.  
  
"So where do you want to go."  
  
"It doesnt matter dare."  
  
"Well you said you needed somethings, so whats upon that list".  
  
"Well i need some more under clothes, and some new jeans".  
  
"Well where do you like to shop?"  
  
"Um fashion express, bananna republic."  
  
"Wow, those are really expensive stores."  
  
"Yea well ive got my dads credit card. He doesnt use it that much so he lets me keep it with me."  
  
"Alright so lets get going."  
  
"Coolie". She said with a smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to there first stop. She sort of wanted to avoid him going shoping with her  
for her undies. So they went to fashion express first. First she tried on some blue sparkle low riders. She came out and when she did his jaw dropped, the  
jeans fit perfectly. Hugging on her hips very nicely, and her thighs then flared out slightly at the end. She had on a tight shirt that showed a small amount  
of her perfect stomach. It was white and said Freaks R Us. He smiled.  
  
"You look awesome."  
  
"This is so weird, i normaly just do this with my friends. So do you really like it?"  
  
"Yea its sexy, but still shows your child side". She blushed, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I think i want to get 1 more pair, and i geuss i might as well get this shirt too." She walked out and asked the cash register to hold the pants and   
the shirt."Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Miss".  
  
She walked back to where she saw some nice baggy Khakis. I think i might want something a little more me. Like some baggy khaki's. Then a tight shirt. Heres  
something. They had alot of pockets. And the shirt was 3/4 quarter links on the sleeves and showed off all the curves. The shirt was blue, and the sleeves  
were white.  
  
"How do you like this one".  
  
"Its very....i dont want to say punk, but a mix between punk and prep. But its cute any way, get a hat and your that american Gwen Stephonie.(I dont know how to spell her name)."  
  
"Thanks. Im gonna go change out." She changed to her normal clothes, and walked to the cash register. They paid, and then walked out.  
  
"So whats next on the list sere".  
  
"Um i needed some un under clothes". She said looking down blushing from embarresment.  
  
"Alright, um do you want to do this alone, or do you feel comfortable with me going with you?"  
  
He is so considerate."Well, i dont care. You can come."  
  
"Alright, cool". Now i get to see what under wear she wares.YES!(AN:I thought that would be something intresting to put in. I thinks its funny.)  
  
"Cool, lets go then." I know darien is going to be suprised i shop at Victorias Secret.  
  
"Well here it is, Victorias Secret." Look at his face.  
  
His face was very suprised, just shocked really.  
  
"So do you want to wait out here or come in?"  
  
"Are you going to model any of what your getting for me?" OOOh that was such a stupid thing to say, man im dumb.  
  
"No."Awe look at his face."Not until we get back to your place at least". She said with a smirky smile.  
  
He just laughs. So she sort of guids him to where she normaly gets her stuff.  
  
"This stuff seems so uncomfortable. How do you wear it."  
  
"Well, would you like to try any of it on."  
  
He laughs."No thats quite alright." He says turning red.  
  
"I got what i want, we can go to the cash register now."  
  
Darien bumps into one of the people shoping there. When she turns around to apologize his mouth drops. Shes a beautiful red head. Gorgouse hazel  
eyes, shes wearing shorts that practicly come to her butt. And a shirt that shows off way to much belly.   
  
Darien is so pethetic."I...I...I'm so......sorry miss." He forgets im there. Im starting to get really mad. I was figuring that we were together ya know. And  
here he is going ga ga over this slut.  
  
"Its alright. Say whats your name."  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Well darien, would you mind if i gave you my phone number".  
  
"Not at all." He says trying to act cool again.  
  
Now that was the last straw. I am standing right here arent I."Well darien, im sure she would apreciate your company then i EVER WOULD. DON'T speak to me again!  
  
Then she ran out of the store droping all her shoping items.  
  
"Im sorry, i thought she was your sister, or something."  
  
"Dont be sorry, its not your fault. Oh and i cant take your number. She is sort of my girlfriend. I hope still. Bye."  
  
Darien ran after her trying to see her trade mark meat balls. But they were no where to be seen. Then he heard a scream.   
  
Oh great not another attack. So he went to where the fight was taking place. He saw that some of the scouts were already there, but no serena. So he ran down  
one of those little hall ways that lead to an exit. And he pulled out a rose and transformed into tuxedo mask.  
  
When he came back out he heard the traditional speech from sailor moon. The monster was horrible looking. It looked like a mix between a spider and the blob.  
It was shooting like web with gunky stuff on it.  
  
"Eeww. What is that". Sailor venus yelled.  
  
"I dont know you guys im trying to scan it. Try and not get touched by it until im done." Sailor Mercury said from behind a corner.  
  
The way every one was dodgeing all the slim coverd web they looked like trapeze artists.  
  
Then they heard sailor moon."You guys my foot is stuck in this stuff. Get me out of here". She wailed. Then she started to cry her anoying cry.  
  
The Gunky coverd spider was coming straight for her when its face was right infront of hers."HELP". She screamed. Darien threw a rose at the head of the spider  
while it screamed in agony.  
  
Then he spoke as he walked out from his hiding spot." Every one knows that bugs should be sqaushed. Sailor scouts you have the power to do it. Its not a spider  
,its just a monster. Think of it like that and you will provail. He said as he came and took off sailor moons boot so that she was free.  
  
They were having a wishperd conversastion,"serena im really sorry about what happend in the store".  
  
"Well cape boy if you would please put me down so i can turn this monster into moon dust".  
  
He put her down and then shouted."I hate bugs, and your going down slime mister.Moon crystal power, Elimination." The monster was dusted, as it was trying to  
run toward sailor moon trying to stop her.  
  
"Thats what you get when you mess with us".  
  
She was starting to feel faint headed. All the girls could see that and ran toward her. She droped to her knees, and started to cry. 


	8. Chapter 8 The End

Dance To A Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. And never will. It belongs to the talented creator Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
  
Im glad to here that some of you are enjoying my first fan fiction. I think i might want to write another one after this one. Im not to sure on the topic, but  
i want it to be about darien. If you want to tell me any thing about my work or pointers e-mail me at SuperChick1388@yahoo.com. So drop me a line. Here some  
more of Dance To A Love.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
She was starting to feel faint headed. All the girls could see that and ran toward her. She droped to her knees, and started to cry.  
  
"Oh my god, sailor moon whats wrong". Sailor venus yelled as she and the other scouts ran toward there whimpering leader and friend.  
  
"Im just, just so frustrated". She said with her salty tears trailing down her cheecks.They all looked puzzled on how to handle this one. They all thought that  
she was fine, until sailor jupiter noticed her wrists.  
  
"Oh my goodness, serena."Lita said with shock and saddness in her voice."Your wrists, there scabbed".Serena looked down with an ashamed look.  
  
"Yea, i know". She said with guilt heard through her voice.  
  
"Serena we never knew". Said mina, sounding ashamed not knowing when her best friend was having problems.  
  
"I would hope you didnt, ive been trying to wear alot of long sleaved shirts".  
  
"Serena how come you didnt talk to us". They say as they help her up, and walk her some where she can detransfrom. When they got to the bathroom and she detransformed  
they continued there conversation.  
  
"Why on earth didnt you come to us. You know you can always talk to us". Says ami.  
  
"Yea meatball head. If you ever need to talk things out, we will always be here to help you". Said rei with concern.  
  
"Thanks you guys. But from this point on, i dont really think theres any helping me, ya know".  
  
"There will always be help for you. And like we have all said, we will ALWAYS be here for you. OK".Said ami.  
  
"Yea, thanks. Well......where now from here, darien said that he would talk with me to my parents with when i sit down with them".  
  
"Yes well its always good to have some one to help you through things". Says mina.  
  
Then serena looks like she thinking about something."Hey, what happend to darien. He was there wasnt he. He saved me like usual again, i was sure he would sill  
be here". Serena said with disapointment heard in every square inch of her voice.  
  
"Yea, well i saw him jet right after the fight. Like he had some where to go". Said lita.  
  
"Oh". Serena said sounding very upset at that. After all, it was all her fault that he left. She did tell him not to ever speak to her again. Just at that   
thought, the same girl from the store that made darien all flirty comes from out of one of the stalls.  
  
"Oh its you". Says that girl with a bad attitude.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean". Says serena with an ice cold, im not in the mood voice.  
  
The other girls are talking amongst them selves."Well, who is she"? Says rei.  
  
"I dont know but if she trys to make any trouble with sere, then shes in for it. She looks like a total slut". Says lita, balling up her fists. And cracking  
her knuckles ready to fight any time. Then they start to listen to serena and the sluts conversation again.  
  
"Well dont hold a gruge, just cause your boyfriend has good taste". She says looking in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Well, obviously he wasnt looking at your face or he wouldnt have given you a second glance". That really pissed the girl off.  
  
"Serena has a boyfriend? How come im always last to know these things". Whispers mina to rei.  
  
"I didnt know either". Whispers rei to the rest of the group."OK, did any one know"?  
  
"I really dont care, she is really starting to get on my last nerve. Who ever serenas boyfriend is, she had no right to start to flirt with him". Said lita.  
  
"Yea, yall are right. Lets show her what happens when you mess with serena".Says ami, finaly speaking. They all look at her with shock. They stop whispering,  
and join the real conversation.  
  
"Well little miss slut, it doesnt really matter.You had no right to do what you did". Says ami. Looking very protective.  
  
Mina goes over to serena and whispers in her ear."Hey serena, who is this mystery boyfriend any way".  
  
"Later mina, i need to finish this up first". With that said serena enters the conversation again."Why dont you just go, alright. Were you listening to our  
conversation"?  
  
She looks very pleased with her self."Yea i was, and sweet heart you have got some major problems. You really need to go get some help". She says, laughing.  
  
Lita couldnt stand it any more."Thats it. Either you leave or we force you, and you wont be in good health either".  
  
She looks at lita with such disgust, then at the rest of the girls."And, what exactly are you going to do. Ill have you know that i take defense classes. What  
about you"?  
  
Lita looks as if she was about to start cracking up laughing."Oh, we do something a little similar to that i might say".  
  
"Then bring it on bitch". The slut starts to put down all her stuff, and her earings.  
  
"Oh and just so you know, when i fight i dont scratch, or slap. I like to go for the kill, with my fists". Lita says with a smirk on her face."So, you can keep  
your cheep earings on".  
  
So she puts her earings back on, then starts walking slowly towards lita."No lita stop". Says serena."Shes not worthy of our time, shes just some lonely slut  
looking for trouble".  
  
"Is that so blondy". The girl said looking like she was ready to fight serena."Tell me serena, do you know the chartar help phone number? Because i would be  
more then happy to get it for you". She said. With that, all the scouts even amy were about to jump her. Just when a voice interupted them.  
  
"Excuse me is there a problem here". Said a female security officer."Follow me girls, i think we need to call some parents. Or some one to take you home without  
you killing each other". She fingerd for them to all follow her."Come on".  
  
They got down to this office type looking room that was at the base fo the whole mall."I want each of you to call some one to pick you up". She said pointing  
over to a phone that was sitting on the desk.  
  
Then ami spoke up."Bitches first". Ami said making room for the sluty dressed girl.  
  
"Hey hey hey. I dont want to hear you girls cursing alright". The officer said with a frown on her face.  
  
Serena started talking to the security gaurd while the sluty girl was talking to some one on the phone."Excuse me, officer...... shell". Serena said after finding   
her name tag. "What time is it"?  
  
The security gaurd looked at her wacth."Its about 10 minutes to 3."  
  
"Thank you". Serena said with a fake smile on her face. She knew she coudlnt call her parents, they would freak out if they knew she was in trouble. Then it  
hit her. She could call darien, or andrew to pick them up. The girl hung up the phone with a sad look on her face, then started to walk toward the door. Sort  
of like she was walking toward her death, and she knew it.  
  
The other scouts and serena were whispering in a huddle."Ok, on three. 1...2...3."  
  
"BYE BYYYYYEEEEEEE". They said looking at her then laughing. She left the room walking faster then she was before.  
  
"Ok you guys, i can call darien. Or andrew. But since andrew runs the store im gonna call dariens house then cell phone first". They all shook there heads in agreement.  
None of them wanted there parents to find out about this whole thing.  
  
Serena waited at least 3 rings before darien finaly picked up."Hello". He said, not sounding happy.  
  
"Hey darien, its serena".  
  
"Oh, hey serena". He said with his voice getting noticably happier."Whats up, do you need any thing".  
  
"Yea actually we do. After the other fight, me and the girls kind of got into another fight. We have to call some one to pick us up. Can you come an get us"?  
  
"Yea, ill be there in 10 mintues".  
  
"Oh thank you soooooo much darien. Oh and darien"?  
  
"Yea"?   
  
"Im really sorry about what i did, in the store and at the fight. I was really rude to you".  
  
"Its not your fault serena".  
  
"Yea it.."  
  
He cut her sentence off."No its not. It was all my fault for acting like such a fool."  
  
Serenas eyes were starting to water up."Yea, i guess your right". She said kind of laughing through her tears." But seriously, just say you forgive me. Even   
if you dont think I did anything wrong. PLeeeaaaase"?  
  
"Alright........... i forgive you." He said kind of laughing."Oh and meatball head. I love you".  
  
She started blushing furiously."I love you too". With that said all the girls were wondering how 2 enemys could love each other.  
  
"Ill be there in 10 minutes, ok love".  
  
"OK. Bye". She hung up the phone.  
  
"That was so sweet". Officer Shell said with tears welling up in her eyes, with a smile on her face. All the girls started laughing.  
  
"Serena". Rei said."I didnt know you and dare had a thing for each other. You guys make such a cute couple". Said rei kind of sad. She did kind of have a thing  
for darien.  
  
"Well it just started to show. You guys know i would tell you something like that if it was something i already knew about. I barely even knew i liked him,  
untill last night".  
  
"Uh oh. What happend last night". Said mina getting more and more intrested every minute. Serena started to blush again." Man i never knew you could reach that  
color red serena. Come on tell us all about it on the way up stairs to wait for darien". So serena told them every thing from her being at his front door  
soaking wet, to her telling him to leave her alone at the store.  
  
They laughed, they cried. It was a very good story." Oh serena". Said lita who was even teraing up."That was such a sweet story".  
  
"Yea, he is going to take such good care of you". Mina said with tears coming down her face."I dont know why I didnt see the perfect match before. I am after all  
the goddes of love".  
  
"Oh here we go again". Said ami, with tears coming down her face too.  
  
"And with that name, im here to make people fall in love. And find there true loves. I feel like ive failed. How could i fail you two when you needed my help  
the most".She said with a noticable fake over dramatic voice.  
  
Just then darien pulled up in his car, and rolled down his window."You girls in need of a shuttle". Then he looked at them weird."Why one earth are you all  
crying. Did some one die". He said jokeingly.  
  
"Yea, what ever. We just heard a really touching story, ok". Mina said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, it was just weird. Well any way. Here is your caridge my ladies".  
  
"Hopefuly he only has one lady". Mumbled rei, then she started to laugh lightly while getting in his car.  
  
"It took about 20 minutes to get all the girls home. Except for serena. Darien and serena were the last ones in his car.  
  
They get to her house, and there just sitting in the car."So i guess i should thank you alot for bringing me and the girls home".  
  
"That would be nice". He said with a smirk on his face."But is another way to thank me".  
  
"And what would that be, mister gentlemen". She said laughing and looking into his deep blue eyes. Then he started moving closer and closer, until all they  
coul feel were each other lips. Serena never wanted to let go of this moment, it was just all to magical to let go. Until something did make them let  
go.  
  
"Hey serena. Wait till dad hears about this". Sammy, her younger brother said as he ran away from dariens car. That definatly messed up the moment. So there  
lips parted.  
  
"Sorry, about my little brother. He can be such a pain in the butt, but you still gotta love him". She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Its alright my sweet, i like kids and he seems like a nice one".  
  
"Yea if you rope him down, and tie his mouth shut". She said under her breath.  
  
"What was that". He said laughing.  
  
"Oh nothing. So where do we go now from here".  
  
"Well im hopeing that we get you your help, and then.......... watch our relationship blossom even more". That made her smile. Then she gave him a big bear  
hug.  
  
"Darien, uh..... i just am so lucky to have some one like you. You havent any idea, how it makes me feel. To have some one.....you know, to depend on". She  
said with a tear of joy running down her face.  
  
"Well meetball head, i will always be here for you ok. But not right now........ because i think your dad is going through that cabinet of shiney poles.   
I like to also consider them shot guns". That made them laugh.  
  
"Yea i think your right, you should get out of here". She said with a laugh." But ill call you tonight alright". She said as she got out of the car. She bent  
her head down into the car, and he moved his head over to have one last kiss. "Bye darien. Oh and i think i should talk to my parents alone, this is soemthign  
im going to have to fight on my own".  
  
"Thats my girl. Well here comes your dad serena, i have to go". Serena closed his car door, and he drove off smoothly.  
  
"Hi dad". Serena said as she turned around knowing that he was right behind her." Whats new".  
  
"Whats new is that your kissing boys. You know i dont want you to date until your married. And not even alot then".  
  
"Oh dad". Serena said laughing."Um dad, i have to talk to you and mom about something sort of inmportant after dinner ok".  
  
"Alright sweety, you can always talk to us". He said as serena and him walked back into there house.  
  
  
Serena told her parents what happend, that night after dinner. Her parents were ashamed they didnt know anything was wrong with there own daughter. They did  
get her some help at a clinic. She stayed there for about 6 months, without ever complaining once.The girls would visit every other day. And darien  
would visit every day. Her parents came to visit on a regular bassis. Her dad did finaly realize,and except that she finaly had a boyfriend. Altought he didnt  
like the fact that darien was in colledge, his wife bascily told him to leave it alone. Serena now is happy and normal again. She is late every where, she  
klutzes out on a regular basis. She eats like a pig too, and has a compainion to eat like a pig with. Theres a little girl that just came from the sky and  
that lives with her family now. She has pink hair and looks alot like serena. They call her rini, shes bascily apart of her family now. Theydont really get  
along, but you can tell they love each other.  
  
"You know, just when you think you have experianced it all something else happens. I think that my life is going to be full of suprises for a long while.  
Well, didnt i tell you that my life is very intresting. And its going to get more intresting. Im 15, and i've had more experiance then most people have in  
a lifetime. Oh yea, and im proud to say that I now take dance lessons, from a good teacher. I might not be as close with her as madam vonch. But at least  
she isnt trying to get me to diet, because thats the whole reason you guys are reading this and this whole mess started. I dont care about my weight, its fine  
the way it is. And any way im here to live my life the way i want to with my best friends Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. And with my only and true love Darien. For  
they will always be here with me, until the very end. 


End file.
